Stlocus
'''Stlocus '''was the god of time and nightmares. He was apart of The Nine. Appearance He is shown to look like a younger man in dark armor and sharp crown with white hair. Older depictions are similar with the center of his armor having an eye that is bright red. He is always surrounded by shadows with his hair flowing up and glowing an ethereal white. His armor varies from each depiction but always looks nightmarish with hints of third eye depictions. As a mortal, he is described to look like a pale white/dark grey nightmare with icy blue eyes that are said to put fear into anyone. He is always seen only upper armor and a spirit lower half. Personality Stlocus was very leisurely and proud. Through his first hundred years, he was loyal to Mora and had no interest in others at first. He slowly became more abrasive and arrogant with time and began to have affairs with all sorts of partners. Mora didn't really care and only wished for his happiness. Others did and began to chastise him. Stlocus felt pity toward her and tried his best to fix their relationship by trying hard not to find another partner. He has tried and has become more caring but there are still times where he can't contain himself and goes running off to find another partner. Powers As the god of time and nightmares, he is able to control time through multiple ways such as quick time travel to small-time changes in objects. He is also able to change into a shadow form and go into the minds of others to give them nightmares. He is also able to shapeshift but prefers a Baku or Nightmare. All his forms have one thing common they all have icy blue eyes. History Stlocus was seen as a keeper of all nightmares and a collector of them. His worshippers believe in both him and Mora but some beliefs in him are as a solo entity. Their relationship is a mixed part of their history as some older depictions show them as a single god or sibling gods. In some traditions such as older accepted ones, he was the son of Demia and a creature made of darkness. Others say he was born during the beginning of The First Night. An older belief was that he was the brother of Mora. In truth, he was created during The Enlightened Era and was formed along with Mora. He created the Nightmares. These creatures were assumed to be born during The First Night as afterward Stlocus gave no signs to his believers for a long time. He created these creatures to represent the fears that manifested from that event. After this Stlocus watched his creations and the dreams of others. He was fascinated by how time never affected dreams or nightmares and watched them in their minds. This lead to him wanting to create a realm of his own so he could watch other creatures interact with them. This realm was very robotic and almost a haven for those who wanted to live forever through mechanical means. He named it Vexwatch. During his early times after having his child with Mora he began to have affairs. These affairs have led to demi-gods that not many know the whereabouts of. Some assume they are dead while others believe they are somewhere hiding away from others due to their powers. Time passed more and Oraclum began to see visions of her death at the hands of a being bathed in moonlight. Stlocus didn't worry and spent time trying to become close to Mora again. The time came and all of them were surprised that the goddess Tsuki was the culprit. Stlocus tried to flee but was caught by Tsuki in a heated battle. Vicis was forced to kill him rather than Tasaval as Tsuki felt it would be more meaningful to all of the gods. He looked at her and smiled before she killed him. He wanted his children to become nothing like him and accepted that this was the way for it to happen. Worshippers Stlocus was worshipped by those who want to change time in any form. The worshipping of him is very dominant in cities of shadow but some also worship other gods along with him. Nightmares and Dreamers have worshipped him since the beginning and most worship both of them. Dreamers worship him but only as a part of a duo. Those who wanted to live past their deaths worshiped him but smaller than others. Beliefs Time is a steady stream and cannot be changed without consequences Nightmares are needed just as much as dreams because they make a person Incarnations Aeon, The Hollowed The most famous of the mages of Stlocus, he was known for his vast and ever-expanding library that contained the most ancient and forbidden books in the universe. He was also well known for his gruesome death during the Territory wars of Tul'la. He was executed on the charge of helping start the war by his home kingdom. His library was hidden by the other mages after his death due to the kingdom looking for it for information on how to win the war. This library is now taken care of by one of The Dragonlords, Lord Baldr. Shuten, The Devoted One of the Arch-mages who helped bring The Nine back to life and stop Tsuki. He was taught by a group of peaceful monks the way of their people. Shuten followed their ways until his powers manifested and he fled his home. He was called the devoted due to his help in bringing the gods back. He was there from the beginning and was always keeping a charge for Cardea as she went to find the other mages. Curse and Weapons The mages are each cursed with something having to do with their god that they are imaged after every time they use magic/given ability. Some can go without noticing the pain but others have problems with it choosing not to use their magic. All of Stlocus' mages are at least lorekeepers in their life. Unlike most, their curse is not affected as badly by their magic. They age slowly with or without using their magic, easily forgetting things at random. They slowly become a shell of themselves. Hourglass of the Sands An hourglass created by Stlocus that allows the user to be able to slow or speed time up for a couple of seconds. Most don't understand this and almost never use it. The Nightmare blade A weapon made in shadows specifically for Stlocus. The weapon is able to be formed into any weapon the user prefers. It can also be able to go through any material but is not as strong as it was before going through. Category:Gods Category:The Nine